Give It Up For Love
by RgalRobertson
Summary: Hey everyone! So this is my first Swingtown fic and it is basically what I hoped season 2 would have been like.


Give It Up For Love

 **Hey everyone! So this is my first Swingtown fic and it is basically what I hoped season 2 would have been like. Swingtown was originally written to air on HBO and Showtime, so I will be sticking to that kind of writing and not the watered down version we got with CBS. In other words this will be NSFW** **This story basically start where the show left off. Enjoy!**

It's been one week since the Decker's clambake, and I can't say if things have gotten better or worse for me and Bruce. Lori is starting her senior year of high school and BJ his freshman year.

"Hey honey, are you busy?" Bruce says as he walks into the kitchen. "We need to talk about something."

"Yeah sure, let me just finish up these dishes and we can talk." I put the last plate in the drying rack I turn around to see Bruce staring at me; there was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite determine, and seemed like shame and regret.

"I think it's time we talked about that night and what happened at the Decker's clambake." Bruce murmurs.

Bruce is probably right. I have been meaning to tell him about what happened with Roger but it has just never been right time.

"alright Bruce what is it?" I say as I fold the dish towel, grab the two cups of coffee I previously made and sit down with him at the dining room table.

He's nervous and can't quite look me in the eye as he starts talking. "so after you left that night with some guy I called Melinda and met her at the bar and one thing led to another and we slept together."

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I guess I should have seen it coming, I mean I had already thought it happened many times already so I probably shouldn't be surprised yet here I am sitting across the table from my husband eyes swimming with tears. I look up at him and I see it it's not shame or regret in his eyes it's pity with maybe just A spec of relief. Pity for me because I let him come back into this house ignoring the feeling in my gut hoping everything will just go back to the way it was before the promotion.

Bruce reached his hands across the table to mine sighed and said, "Susan hey come on look at me. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that and I promise I won't happen again. I'm going to go to work and come straight home tonight."

I know I should probably yell, tell him to fuck off, hell throw the damn coffee cup in his face! I tried. No matter how many times I opened and closed my mouth nothing is coming out. I refuse to cry in front of so I do the only thing I can think of and walk out the front door with no place in mind and found myself at Tom and Trina Decker's front door.

Next thing I know I am knocking on their front door. Tom swings open the door all dressed in his pilot uniform. "Hey Susan" falls from his lips as he leans in and kisses me on the cheek "just getting ready to head out you looking for Trina?"

I nod holding back tears a half smile etched across my face praying he can't tell

"Well she is outback by the pool. You girls have fun now."

As Tom close the door he gave off a smirk that told me just how much fun he hoped you have. I made my way through the house and I stopped at the sliding doors that lead to the back patio. Trina's back was to me her brunettes cropped hair perfectly done up as if it wasn't about to get ruined by the water. I watched as she finished time her bikini top I couldn't seem to stop my eyes from roaming over her well sculpted body from her bare back to her well tone legs. It's not as though this is the first time I've noticed how attractive Trina is. Every time around she's either wearing a bikini or dress or even white shorts that barely cover her ass. Half the time I wonder if she does it on purpose and the other I'm trying to decide whether she actually owns a single pair of undergarments because I swear every time I've seen her she's never wearing any. I'm shaken out of my daydream by a splash outside. I'm not sure why but I try to be ninja like and sneak out onto the patio without the brunette noticing.

Trina pops her head up out from under the water smoothing her hair back as her eyes open big brown orbs lock with my green ones in a smile spreads across your face. Normally that smile would make me forget about all the craziness and it almost did until she spoke and reality hit me like a freight train.

"Hey Susan I didn't know you're coming over."

I tried to pull myself together but the way the Burnett tilted her head and looked up at me I knew she could see straight through me... I don't know what came over me but as I let a single tear fall down my face I pulled my dress over my head Leaving nothing but my white lace bra and matching underwear on as I made my descent down the stairs of the pool. Trina looked shocked for second before she schooled her features and said, "Susan..."

The brunette stayed in place her eyes never leaving mine as I made my way over to her. I cup your face tears still flowing "Trina please?"

"Susan you're upset and I won't-"

I cut her off promising, "You're not. I want this."

That seem to be all that Trina needed to hear before she wiped away what seemed like a waterfall on my face, lunging at me, wrapping her legs around my hips, and locking her arms around my neck.

"Shhhh Susan, Whatever it is it's going to be okay, I promise" she whispers in my ear, kissing along my neck.

I held her in the water, gripping her legs tightly as she gently leaves hot peppered kisses leading down to my chest. She slid one hand down from my neck and began to massage my breasts over my bra, massaging in a circular motion. My eyes slip closed as I enjoyed the sensations the brunette was making my body feel effortlessly, as she trailed kisses along my collarbone as her one hand now slipped behind my back and unclasped my bra in one swift movement. Seconds later, my bra fell from my chest. Trina gracefully flung it over her shoulder landing in a puddle of water. Now the brunette brought my bare breast to her mouth, wrapping her mouth around my nipple.

"Trrrinnna…" I moaned, still holding her up in the water.

She began to lap her lips on my breast, moving to the other breast shortly afterwards, and doing the exact same to the other. I could feel a throbbing between my thighs. She started her assent back up my neck with open mouthed kisses making her way up to my lips. Our lips moved in perfect sync. Our tongues brushed lightly, as I moved one hand up her back, finding the knot in her top, and started to untie it. Her top fell off with a plop in the water, and all I could do is it push it out of the way, as I start kissing down her chest. I couldn't help but think about how good and normal this felt. I lowered my mouth and began sucking on her perfect breasts, just like she had done to me.

"Mmm..." she moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Her hand slid down my stomach, and she slipped her hand inside my panties, rubbing my slit with her hand.

"Ugh... Trina God..." I moaned as she rubbed me.

"Yeah? You like that?" she asked her hot breath tickling the shell of my ear, nipping my neck.  
Another moaned escaped my throat. I was in pure bliss.

"Mmm... Walk backwards, until you hit the wall," she instructed.

I starting moving backwards, never letting her go. Soon, my back hit the pool wall. She detangled herself from me, and guided me towards the pool jet.

"Stand right here." she said, positioning herself behind me, keeping me in place.

I could feel the force from the jet. I tried to keep in control. She wraps her arms around me, and begins to tug my panties down my legs. She tosses them aside, and begins to untie her bikini bottoms. I let out a gasp as the cool water flows around my slit. I can't believe how amazing it feels. After removing her bottoms, she placed her hands on me once again, pushing me further into the jet.

"Oh my gosh!" I moan aloud.

"Can you feel that?" she ask, kissing my shoulder.

"Mmhmm..." I moan, biting my lip.

She slides her hand around to my stomach, sliding it downward to my slit, spreading my lips.  
Letting the jet water run over my clit.

"Mmmm!" I moaned loudly as the jet was hit my clit.

"Mmm I love when you moan..." the brunette said playfulness in her voice, clearly enjoying the way I am responding to her as she begins to rub my clit.

"Ohhh myy goshhh… Trina… that feels sooo good." I whimper as the jet water continues to thrust onto my clit.

"Yeah... That feel good?" she asks as she moves her hand further down, and slips two of her long fingers inside of me.

My back arched.

"Oh my gosh Trina!" I couldn't help but scream.

She did not make any moves to stop; instead she continues to finger me from behind, moving her fingers in and out slowly, while the jet hits my clit.

"Fuck that feels so good Trina... Don't stop, don't stop... Please I'm going to cum...' I moaned. 

"Oh I have no plan to stop…" she spoke into my ear as she pumps her fingers in and out at a faster pace.

The pool jet still in hitting my clit, and Trina starts to move her fingers even faster than before.

"Shit. Ahhhh Trina, just like that... Oh my gosh that feels so good..." I sob.

Her fingers move even faster still, and she began to kiss along my back. The feel of the jet starts to overwhelm my clit, and my hips begins to buck into the jet. My legs shake, and my body lost all control.

"Fuuuuuck! I'm cumming!" I scream loudly as the feeling spread from my clit to all over to body.

"Mmmm..." Trina moaned as my orgasm washed through my body. She kissed up and down my neck, removing her fingers.

I close my legs to stop the jet from hitting my now very sensitive clit.

"Wow... Trina that... Was amazing..." I sigh breathlessly.

"Yeah?" she asks as she lifts one eyebrow and rubs my thighs up and down.

"And now you're going to feel it..." I whisper into her ear.

The brunette chuckles, takes my face in hers and says "as much fun as that would be dear, I think we should talk first."

Trina pulls herself out of the pool. She must have seen my face drop a little because she turns around to face me once more with a devils grin and says, "Don't worry Susan we will have to do this again soon. Now come in, dry off so we can talk about why you are here."

 **Whooo first chapter finished! If you liked it let me know. If you didn't let me know as well, and if you seen the show before and you want to see a certain thing happen please let me know and it will be done! Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
